Hipócrita
by Livie-Everything
Summary: Sólo Stan y él debían saber que no eran sólo estúpidos rumores, ¿no? Porque Stan era un hipócrita. Un doble cara que hacia lo que quería cuando le daba la gana -Style.


**SP no me pertenece.**

**Advertencias: OoC, Kyle deprimente. **

…

De pie frente a la ducha, Kyle permitió que el agua fría limpiara su rostro magullado y salpicado de sangre que ya se había secado. Se recargó contra una de las escurridizas paredes del estrecho cuarto del baño, y se estremeció cuando su espalda hizo contacto, aun a través de su camiseta raída y teñida de rojo, contra las gélidas baldosas.

No se había molestado en despojarse de su ropa, aun cuando empapada implicara que las prendas se volverían pesadas y fastidiosas, pues le daba una infinita repulsión la simple idea de contemplar su cuerpo. Aquel delgado y enclenque cuerpo que tanto aborrecía.

Kyle alzó ligeramente el rostro en dirección al cabezal de la regadera y cerró sus cansados ojos verdes, aun cuando eso significase que una vez a ciegas, los recuerdos de lo sucedido con anterioridad le golpearían su mente bruscamente y sin poder impedirlo de ninguna manera.

_Sí, te hablo a ti. Ven, ven aquí._

Y Kyle, había sido plenamente consciente de que Stan no le había llamado para algo bueno.

Menos en presencia de sus amigos. O más bien _amigos._ Aquellos bastardos del equipo de fútbol que habían cambiado a su mejor amigo para mal. Volviéndolo en otra persona, con vanos pretextos. Vanos pretextos que no valían nada contra su palabra. La banal palabra de su mejor amigo.

_Kyle, diles la verdad, por favor._

Y risas. Más y más risas, que a los oídos de Kyle, sonaron más bien como una estremecedora y desafinada sinfonía, como graves bramidos y aullidos de fanfarronería. Porque se burlaban de él. Y no le hubiera dado importancia de no ser que Stan se carcajeaba junto con ellos.

_¿Qué verdad, Stan?_

No había servido de nada preguntar.

_Nada importante, unos tontísimos rumores sobre que yo te he besado. Qué ridículo, ¿no?_

Claro. Sólo Stan y él debían saber que no eran solamente rumores, ¿no? Que Stan hacía más que besarlo cuando él quería y más. Y lo peor de todo aquello, era que Kyle no movía ni un jodido dedo para detenerlo. Porque no quería. Porque siendo utilizado, era la única forma en que Stan le prestaba un ápice de su atención. Porque Stan siempre ganaba, no importaba que.

_Que estupidez._

Había respondida con voz temblorosa. Y una carcajada nerviosa había brotado involuntariamente de su repentinamente seca garganta, tras observar como Stan lo miraba, iracundo, gracias a su pésima actuación. Tras ello y las sonrisas fanfarronas que le regalaron los acompañantes de Stan, por un brevísimo instante, Kyle ansió pensar que eso era todo de momento. Pero no estaba más equivocado.

_Entonces, si es mentira. Golpea al mariquita, Stan._

Kyle divisó el pasillo del instituto con desespero, en búsqueda de alguien que pudiese ayudarle en cuanto profiriera un grito. Sin embargo, estaba solo. Con ellos. Y era imposible, que su vaga fuerza le ayudara a ganar una pelea. Ni siquiera podría causarle daño alguno a cualquiera de ellos, por más que se esforzara.

_No hay problema._

Aunque la orden había sido dada en tono de mera broma, Stan lucía como si se lo hubiera tomado enserio. Así pues que aquello fue lo último que Kyle fue capaz de escuchar antes de que el rápido y furioso puño de su supuesto mejor amigo se impactara con fuerza en su nariz. Kyle tosió y retrocedió tambaleándose un par de pasos antes de tropezar con la mano cubriendo la parte baja del rostro, la sangre tan caliente, rápidamente comenzó a escurrir por entre sus dedos temblorosos.

Pero no gritó, ni se quejó, ni gimió. Se mordió la lengua con fuerza hasta que esta comenzó a sangrar. No pensaba darles la satisfacción de que lo observaran sufrir.

Y cuando sus ojos desesperados buscaron los de Stan en un consuelo, solamente encontró un par de frívolos posos azules que le devolvían la mirada con fiereza.

Opacos, carentes de alguna emoción que no fuese odio. O repulsión.

Kyle mantuvo los párpados apretados, al mismo tiempo que buscó a tientas la manija de la ducha para que saliese más agua. Sólo quería fervientemente que el repiqueteo del agua, sobre el suelo y sobre el mismo, bloqueara sus pensamientos.

El correr del agua se volvió tan furiosa, que al hacer contacto con sus brazos, le abrió antiguas heridas, que por sí mismo, en algún pasado no tan lejano se había causado, con una navaja de afeitar. Y dolía. Dolía muchísimo. Pero aquel dolor no era comparable con aquella sensación de estrechez en su pecho adolorido. Marcado de cardenales purpúreas que Stan le había causado con anterioridad.

¿No se suponía que iban a ser súper mejores amigos hasta el fin de sus vidas?

Porque siempre los ponían en evidencia a ambos. Y Stan, siempre, siempre, terminaba haciéndole daño.

Y Kyle, terminaba haciéndose daño a sí mismo.

Porque quería olvidar, que aquella persona que más quería, le había lastimado también.

Kyle moría por terminar con todo ese martirio. Poder escapar. Huir.

Para liberarse a sí mismo de todo eso. Y así, quitarle a Stan, aquella pesada carga que implicaba el que se relacionase con él.

Porque por más que extrañara al antiguo Stan. Kyle sabía que era más que improbable el tratar revivir a un muerto.

Kyle se permitió reírse un poco, con sarcasmo, mientras se incorporaba para recargarse de frente contra el otro muro del baño. ¿Cómo se atrevía a etiquetar a su amigo de tal forma, cuando él se encontraba mucho peor?

Al parecer de Kyle era mejor estar muerto a vivir todo eso.

Pero no podía darse el lujo de acobardarse y terminar todo. No cuando tenía el privilegio de que algunas noches, aquellas en las que Wendy se refutaba a prestarle atención a Stan, Stan fuese hacia él. Para buscar su cuerpo. Sus caricias. Sus besos.

Besos vacíos. Caricias lujuriosas lejanas a superar la sensación de algo más que un arrebato. Un cuerpo maltrecho y utilizado con egoísmo.

Sexo. Sólo sexo.

Una áspera mano que acarició delicadamente el largo de su brazo izquierdo. El sano. Lanzándole escalofríos por todo su cuerpo por razones muy distintas al frío. O el dolor.

Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos que Kyle no había notado que Stan se había deslizado en la ducha silenciosamente, para sorprenderlo.

— ¿De qué te reías? —murmuró con voz ronca, muy cerca de su oído.

La caricia no cesaba.

Kyle sabía perfectamente que esa era su forma especial de pedir perdón.

Y también sabía que estaba mal, el aceptar sus disculpas.

—De mí. Porque soy patético.

Stan se detuvo bruscamente, casi lastimándolo al retirar su mano de su piel mojada. Como si el contacto con Kyle le quemara las puntas de los dedos.

— ¿Qué es esto, Kyle? —La mano, ahora libre, de Stan, se ciñó dolorosamente en torno a la muñeca de su brazo derecho, para después girarlo, de modo que estuviese obligado a mirarle a los ojos.

Después, Stan alzó el brazo de Kyle con violencia, mientras sus pupilas contraídas, casi imposibles de atisbar, se posaban sobre cada una de las magulladuras que marcaban su piel, en especial en aquellas que con el agua se habían abierto de nuevo. Sangrando.

Kyle retiró bruscamente el brazo, hiriéndose más. Incapaz de encararlo, mientras con su mano izquierda trataba inútilmente de cubrir cada una de sus heridas. Pero eran demasiadas.

—Lo que haga con mi cuerpo no te cierne.

_Sí le cuentas a alguien sobre lo nuestro. Terminamos._

—Claro que es de mi incumbencia—el rostro de Stan se había ruborizado ligeramente por el esfuerzo que apostaba en no gritarle.

Stan volvió a tomar el brazo de Kyle con una de sus manos. Esta vez con cuidado, para no hacerle daño y colocó su rostro a la altura del antebrazo.

—Lo siento mucho.

Stan depositó un suave y corto beso en su brazo, como si justificara sus acciones. Como si eso hiciera más creíble sus disculpas. Como unas disculpas adelantadas. Porque lo volvería a dañar. Lo volvería a lastimar.

Pero para Kyle, eso tan sólo era parte de su rutina. De su propio circulo vicioso.

De su tormento personal.

Un castigo en el que caía una y otra vez, por su maldita simpleza.

—Te odio. Te odio mucho—mintió Kyle, cerrando, de nuevo los ojos, necio a contemplarlo. Sólo quería que Stan se fuera. Que se largara, y lo dejara en paz. Que dejara de observarle acusadoramente cada una de las heridas que se había causado pensando en él.

—Pero también me amas—afirmó Stan a su vez, mientras con sus fríos labios recorría su cuello pálido.

Sus manos inquietas se aferraron al borde de la camiseta de Kyle, arrugándola, y tiró de esta hacia arriba, para retirársela meticulosamente, para no herirle aún más. Le pasó la prenda por encima de la cabeza y unos instantes después ya yacía sobre el suelo mojado, ante sus pies.

—Ese término está muy sobrevalorado en estos tiempos—musitó con voz pausada, al lapso que advertía como Stan retomaba su tarea en acariciarle. En tocar ese delgado abdomen. Tal vez de más. En besar su clavícula con demasiado cuidado, tal vez de más, como si se fuera a romper entre sus manos. Y no lo pudiera evitar.

—Podría disculparme todo el día.

—Pero no lo haces—objetó Kyle, apartando las manos de Stan que jugueteaban con el borde de sus pesados pantalones. —Un día voy a terminar cansándome de todo esto.

Pero Stan lo silencio. Calló sus palabras, posicionando sus cálidos labios sobre la boca de Kyle, ansioso, con una necesidad enfermiza. Porque no sabía cómo detenerlo. Como parar aquel desastre inminente.

Porque ninguno de los dos sabía cómo cambiar el triste desenlace de su violenta historia.

No tenían ni idea.

….

**Y ahí queda(?). Sí, ese es el final. Final abierto como llaman algunos. Oh bueno.**

**Tenía ganas de escribir algo angstioso. Y pues esto surgió, así que para que negarme. Al menos no maté a Kyle (que de por sí, si lo maté literalmente tomando en cuenta todo el OoC que le puse). **


End file.
